Where Have You Been?
by kingprawnsct
Summary: When Ron arrives at Yamanouchi, he discovers that his sister is there. What will happen and where has she been the last 10 years? ON HOLD
1. Prelude

_It was a typical Thursday afternoon at the Yamanouchi school. The many students were either having their lessons on ninjitsu or sparring with one another in the courtyard. There was a feeling of nervousness in the air as today the 'chosen one' was supposed to come to the school for the first time and one of the top students, yori, had been sent to meet him at the airport. 2 hours after leaving that student returned to the gates of the school with a very tired young man in tow. It appeared like he had undergone some strenuous activity as he looked tired and dishevelled. While walking across the courtyard, the young man was mesmerised by what he saw, for he was in a ninja school! Yori introduced him to a few students that called out to her until they reached a young student with her back to them. _

'_Emma, allow me to introduce you to Ron Stoppable' Yori said as she tapped her on the shoulder. As Emma turns, Ron notices that she has long, blonde hair with dark brown eyes and a few freckles under her eye._

'_bro..bro...brother?' she stuttered_

**BANG**

With a flash of lightning, a blonde man named Ron Stoppable awakes from his dream in a small town called Middleton.

A/N And here is the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Please R+R. Rated K for now, will probably change later on. If people wish me to continue this story let me know and I shall. If people think it is rubbish, let me know and I shall abandon it. Oh, and I'museless of thinking up titles, so if anybody has an idea please let me know. Thanks, Kingprawnsct


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I want to thank dartblade and Jeriddian for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is from Ron's POV, and I hope you all enjoy.

**BANG**

'Aaah' I screamed as my body jerked itself forwards into an upright position.

'_What was that all about?'_

Shaking my head I made my way down the hall to the bathroom trying not to wake up the 'rents.

'_C'mon Ron, it was just a dream. Just a dream' _part of my mind told me while staring at myself in the mirror.

'_But that felt so real'_ another part chipped in._ 'I've never had a dream like that before. It felt like I was actually there'_

'_Well Einstein, explain how your sister could be there if she's dead?'_

'_Ma...Maybe she survived?'_

'_No she didn't. If she had then they would have found her near the wreckage'_

FLASHBACK

It was a bright sunny Monday morning as a 6 year old Ron Stoppable is playing with his friend Kim Possible in the garden. Ron watched curiously as a policeman went in to see his parents. Thinking nothing of it, Ron turned back to carry on playing tag with his friend. That was until he heard his mother calling.

'Ron honey can come here a minute?'

'Coming mom'

Little Ron Stoppable went running into the living room only to find his mother in tears and his father looking deeply upset.

'Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying, mom?

'Son' his dad answered as Ron turned his head towards his father, 'You know your sister was visiting Grandma and Granddad?'

'Yea…'

'I'm afraid that she won't be coming back'

'What do you mean? Is she going to be living with them?' answered the confused boy.

'No, they are…are dead. They were in their car when a drunk driver crashed into them and sent them crashing into a river they were crossing.'

Tears began to form in the young mans eyes.

'NO. They can't be dead, they just ca…ca…can't be' Ron yelled before running into his parents arms and cried loudly along with them.

END FLASHBACK

Later Ron had found that the police had managed to find the car but with only two bodies inside which belonged to his late grandparents. The police concluded that his sisters body had drifted out the open door and down the river. Glancing up at the clock he noticed the time.

'_4 Am. Aw man I've got to be in 2 hours' _

And with that Ron went back to his room and before long his snores could be heard echoing down the hall.

A/N And there ends the second chapter. I know it's only a small one but I just wanted to provide the details regarding Emma's death. Next chapter shall (hopefully) be a lot longer as Ron makes his trip to Yamanouchi. Please R+R, all feedback is greatly appreciated. Kingprawnsct out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful Monday morning in Middleton. The sun was shining and the birds were singing providing a calm atmosphere on the streets.

'Ron!!! Hurry up or you'll be late son'

'Coming Dad!'

With that Ron came belting down the stairs like a bat out of hell and ran into the kitchen where his dad was there waiting for him.

'C'mon son, you best hurry up and have your toast since it's already twenty past eight'

'What? Oh man' And with that Ron sat down and quickly began to eat his breakfast. His dad also joined him as he was quite concerned with his son this morning.

'Are you ok today, Ron?' he asked 'you don't seem to be your normal self'

'No, I'm fine dad' Ron replied before returning to his toast.

'_Maybe I should tell dad. I mean that dream was just weird but felt so real'_ Ron thought.

'Actually there is something. Well it's probably nothing but it has been bothering me' Ron said after a few minutes.

'Well what is it son' his dad replied concernedly

'Well…Last night I had this dream. It was weird but it felt like it was real. I dreamt that I was at some school which seemed Japanese or something and Emma was there'

Hearing this Ron's dad let out a soft sigh. It had taken him and his wife some years to get over what had happened. His parents and little girl had been taken from them while Ron was still only 6. Ron had seemed to get over it but still held a small hope that Emma was just missing.

'Look son, it's been 10 years. Me and your Mother would both love to have Emma just walk through the door but she's not going to. You need to accept that and look to the future, not stay in the past' he explained while putting his hand on Ron's shoulder

'Yeah your right Dad' Ron glanced up at the clock 'I best get going or KP will be a bit mad'

His dad chuckled at hearing this 'Ok son, catch you later'

Ron picked up his bag and then strolled over to the door but stopped after opening it.

'Oh by the way, I'm gonna be shooting hoops with Felix after school so I will be home a bit late'

'Alright, have fun'

'Bye' and with a bang the door shut closed

'Ronald's late this morning isn't he kimmie-cub?'

Kim looked up to see her dad surveying her over the top of his newspaper.

'You know what Ron's like dad. He probably just overslept'

To most people Kim Possible would seem like any normal teenager. She was popular and many blokes found her beautiful with her emerald eyes and long red hair. But that wasn't what made her special. She and her sidekick, Ron Stoppable, were heroes. On practically a weekly business they manage to stop various take over the world schemes by some of the biggest villains in the world.

'Well he had better arrive soon or'

DING DONG

Kim giggled 'You were saying dad?'

'Oh well, never mind. Have a good day at school Kim' he replied quickly darting behind his paper. Saying goodbye to her parents, Kim made her way to the door where a smiling Ron was waiting for her.

'Good morning KP, how are you this morning?'

'Fine thanks. What's up with your clothes?

'They're new. I think I've grown out of my hockey jersey so thought I'd go with something new. What do you reckon?'

Kim gave him a looking over. He was a pair of tight navy blue jeans and a form fitting pale yellow shirt instead of his usual baggy trousers and jersey.

'_God he looks cute wearing that. Did I just think he was cute? This is Ron, he's just my friend I don't think of him like that'_

'Um…earth to Kim, are you there?' Ron asked waving his hand in front of her face.

'Wha…oh yea sorry, that looks very good on you Ron' she said turning away to hide her blush.

'Well then shall we get going KP?'

'Of course'

And with that the two teens made their way to school.

'Ron-man!'

Turning round, Ron saw his friend rolling up in his wheel chair.

'Hey Felix, how's it going bud?'

'Can't complain. Where's Kim?'

'She's just getting some things from her locker'

'Cool, so are we still up for basketball later?'

'Of course, just don't go all cybertronic on me'

'Ha-ha, like I need that to beat you'

'Well we shall see who is laughing later, Felix'

'We shall indeed. I must dash the assembly starts in a few minutes'

'Huh?' Ron inquired

'Something about an exchange program'

'Oh right. Anyway I had better get to my locker. Later man'

'Later'

With that Ron made the way to his locker, while Felix rolled down to the gym. Waiting at his locker was Kim.

'Hey Kim, did you know about an exchange program?'

'No, it seems weird finding out like this, we normally have warning and a chance to sign up. Ready?'

With his books under his arm, Ron nodded and they made their way to the gym and sat down just as Mr Barkin began talking.

'Attention, c'mon settle down. Right then. Today we will begin our exchange program with our sister school in Japan, the Yamanouchi School. Our student from Middleton High will spend a week in Japan, taking in the culture and representing the school. The same is true for the Yamanouchi student. He should be here any mo'

Just then a loud screech echoed through the hall as a man on his motorbike appeared next to Mr Barkin in the centre.

'Ah, here he is. Everyone this is Hirotaka'

Taking off his helmet and scanning the crowd and noticing many girls faces staring at him, he couldn't help but smile and think that this trip would be interesting. He turned back to Mr Barkin who had carried on with his speech.

'And so without further adieu, the student who will go to Yamanouchi is Ron Stoppable'

Hearing this half the crowd just stared at him with shock all over their faces.

'Me?'

I can't remember whether Felix had moved to Middleton before 'Exchange' so lets just pretend he did.

A/N And so ends another chapter. I finally managed a 1000 word chapter, yay. Anyway thanks to those who have reviewed and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

'Man I thought this day would never end'

The bell had finally ringed signalling the end of school. Chucking his books into the locker, Ron began to make his way to the changing rooms. Within a few minutes, Ron had changed into a pair of shorts and a Miami Heat basketball vest. Seeing that Felix wasn't here yet, he began warming up by trying some lay-ups.

'Hey, Stoppable-san'

Turning round to the source of the sound, Ron saw the exchange student Hirotaka standing by the door.

'Oh hey dude. What's up?'

'Not much. Was just about to leave when I heard you in here. I could do with a workout so what do you reckon to a one-on-one?'

'Ok then'

'I shall be right back' Saying that Hirotaka disappeared into the changing rooms just as Felix rolled up.

'Ron-man what's going on?'

'Oh hey Felix, I'm just gonna give the exchange a quick one-on-one. Hope you don't mind?

'Nah, it's cool. Make it easier for me to beat your butt'

Ron laughed at this. 'We'll see mate'

Coming out of the changing room, Hirotaka had changed into a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

'Well then, lets get this started shall we, Hirotaka?' Ron called

'Certainly, it shall be my honour to defeat you' replied Hirotaka

'Rules are: full court and first to twenty' Felix stated 'now to your positions'

Ron and Hirotaka moved to centre court.

'3, 2, 1 go!' and with that the ball flew into the air above the two participants.

Hirotaka was first in the air as he managed to get a grip on the ball. Starting off he decided to take it slow and test what Stoppable was made of. Moving forward he feinted left before spinning to the right, catching him off guard and getting an easy lay-up for 2. Taking the direct approach, Ron made a quick dash trying to get around Hirotaka but found him on his tail. Speeding up Ron managed to get in the air for a lay-up but found it come back off the rim. Luckily for Ron, he managed to convert the rebound levelling the score at 2-2. The game continued for another twenty minutes with neither player getting a clear advantage over the other. At last it was 18-17 in Hirotaka's favour. Ron, with possession came out from his half. Hirotaka was covering him very well making difficult for Ron to make a break. Knowing this was his last shot at winning Ron went for it by moving towards the centre of the D before shooting for 3. The ball bounced on the rim but then slowly rolled itself in for a 3-pointer. Ron had managed to win by 20-18.

Felix began clapping while Hirotaka walked over and shaked his hand.

'Nicely played, Stoppable-san'

'And you, Hirotaka'

'Well done Ron' a feminine voice shouted

Spinning on their heels, the three boys spotted a glimpse of a lock of blond hair disappear out the door. Turning back, Hirotaka looked at Ron.

'Good luck at Yamanouchi. I'm sure you will find it most interesting'

'Thanks dude'

Hirotaka turned away back to the changing rooms leaving a panting and sweaty Ron sitting on the bleachers with Felix.

A/N Just a little chapter to add a little bit to the story. Always thought that Hirotaka would want to meet Ron seeing as how he is the 'chosen one' in the episode. Any guesses on who cheered Ron? Oh, and I finally got a name for the story. Got the idea from a Reel Big Fish song. Next big chapter will be either Monday or Wednesday. I hope you enjoy and please R+R.


	5. Chapter 5

'So Ron, when are you leaving?'

'Friday morning. I spend a week there and then arrive back on the following Saturday'

'Well make sure you pack some clothes that you will need when you go'

'Yes mom. I need to go finish some homework so can you give me a shout when dinner is ready?

'Of course Ronnie, now go do your homework'

'Will do mom'

Closing his bedroom door, Ron decided to put on some music. He didn't actually have any homework; he just needed some time to think. Putting his 'Dark Side of the Moon' album in his stereo, Ron lied down on his bed staring up at his ceiling as 'Breathe' began to play. The slow tune was very relaxing and allowed Ron to think rather calmly about the last day.

'Well this has been interesting. First I dream that I meet my dead sister at some Japanese school but then I find out I'm going to one in a few days'

**  
Breathe, breathe in the air.  
Don't be afraid to care.  
Leave but don't leave me.  
Look around and choose your own ground**

'Was my dream like a glimpse of the future? No don't be daft nobody can do that especially not someone like me. It's just my mind playing tricks on me, yea that's it'

**Long you live and high you fly  
And smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry  
And all you touch and all you see  
Is all your life will ever be**

Ron then decided to just lie back and enjoy the music. This was one of his favorite albums and was often criticized because of it. Many of his peers had told him to stop living in the past but he loved it. Classic rock was just amazing in his opinion and he didn't really care what others felt. Singing the last lines of 'Eclipse' he heard his mom call him for dinner.

'Wow, perfect timing' he thought. Quickly turning off his stereo he ran down to get his dinner

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

The next few days had been rather interesting for Ron. First off was how well he got along with Hirotaka. Everyday after school they would get together with Felix and play some basketball. He even came back to his house to chill one night. They had a right laugh digging through Ron's rather large music collection and joking whenever Hirotaka found a weird album. Hirotaka had found it funny that after shifting through a complete Iron Maiden collection he came across the Bee Gees Greatest Hits. Ron found it weird that someone had the same musical interest but was happy when Hirotaka gave him some spare cd's to add to his collection. Secondly, Ron noticed that Tara had been talking to him rather a lot lately. He had noticed after the Wanaweep incident that Tara had been acting differently towards him. She had smiled and spoken to him when they passed in the hallway or at cheer practice to the dismay of Bonnie who had kept insulting him as usual. But it was now Thursday and Ron had just one more day to go before he left. The morning passed rather smoothly and Ron was just about to go to lunch before he heard a voice behind him.

'Hey Ron'

Turning round he came face to face with the rather beautiful Tara

'Oh hi Tara, what's up?' Ron noticed that she was looking rather shy and looking at her shoes

'Well…you see I…I was wondering what you were up to tonight?'

'Nothing much. Just need to chuck a few things in my case for tomorrow'

'So do…do you fancy going out tonight? Maybe catch a movie and hit Beuno Nacho?'

'Are you asking me out on a date?' asked a very bewildered Ron.

'I guess I am' Tara replied turning a deep red

'I would love to. Pick you up at 7?'

'Yea ok. See you later' Tara turned to leave but then quickly turned back to give Ron a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off with her face turning scarlet.

'Booyah!'

A/N And so another chapter comes to a conclusion. What do you peeps reckon about Ron being friends with Hirotaka? I was gonna put the date into this chapter but thought it would be best to split it up. And thanks to Etherelemental for pointing out my mistake in chapter 4. Anyways I hope you lot enjoy and please R+R.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell had just rang meaning that the day of torture was over. The many students were making plans for the night or picking up their things to do some homework. All except for two blonde haired students that was.

Tara was walking down the corridor wondering about what was going to happen tonight, until she bumped into Bonnie that was.

'Hey Bonnie, how's it going?' Tara asked with a slight smile on her face.

'Oh hi Tara' the brunette responded 'I'm pretty good. Are we still on for tonight? My house, popcorn and a chick flick?'

'Wha...Oh no, I'm gonna have to bail on that sorry'

'Why what's up?'

'I have a date' Tara said with a smirk creeping on her face.

'Ooooh who is it? Is it Josh?'

Tara shook her head

'Tom?'

Again she shook her head

'Well then who is it?

'Ron'

'Stoppable?' she shrieked

'Yes, Ron Stoppable. You know he has blonde hair, a few freckles and is extremely cute too'

'You can't date that loser, Tara!' Bonnie practically shouted at her

'And why not? If I like him that's my business' Tara shot back. How could her friend be so selfish not to let her date who she wanted?

'Because he's a loser, a geek, an idiot and is on the bottom of the food chain'

'Well, I happen to like him so you can stuff it'

Grabbing her bag, Tara stormed out the doors leaving a bewildered Bonnie Rockwaller at her locker.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Meanwhile on the other side of school, Kim was waiting for Ron at his locker.

'_Where is he? I bet he…'_ Kim began to think but then stopped when she saw Hirotaka walk by.

'H...Hi Hirotaka'

'Why hello there Kim Possible'

He didn't stop to talk though instead he settled for a wink as he walked past which caused her to blush a shade of crimson.

'KP?'

Ron tapped her on the shoulder but there was no response. Ron thought she must be in la-la land or something

'Hello, ground control to KP, are you in there?'

'Wha? Oh it's you Ron, sorry' finally turning round.

Ron just smiled knowing what Kim was like. He guessed Hirotaka had just walked by as he could tell the she was crushing. She would just stare when he walked by or stammer when she talked to him.

'So, what's happening KP?'

'Oh, just the usual. Up for some BN tonight? My treat'

'Oh no can do Kim. The Ronster has plans tonight' he said with a broad grin.

'So, what's more important than hanging with you friend then?' Kim asked with a slight tweak to her voice

'I have a date'

'A date? With who?'

'Tara'

'Uh…wow, I mean are you sure?' Kim was rather baffled by this. Tara was pretty, popular and yet chose Ron.

'Yes I am sure' Ron replied with some harshness in his tone. He knew what Kim was getting at and he hated when people talked down to him. 'Are you saying that someone like Tara wouldn't want to go out with me?'

Kim was caught now and she knew it.

'No it's just that'

'It's just that you don't think that any other girls would like me'

'No, I...I'

'I have to go. See you when in a week, Kim'

All Kim could do was watch as Ron left through the doors.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Ron rolled up outside Tara's house. Checking his watch it was exactly 6:59. This was his first date with a girl and he was extremely nervous. He had spent most of the afternoon coming up with ideas for what to do tonight. He had decided on dinner at a local restaurant followed by some dancing and maybe a romantic walk through the neighboring park.

Ron stepped out of the car and breathed deeply trying to calm himself down. After a few moments he walked down and rang the bell. Luckily it was Tara's mom that answered.

'Can I help you?

'Oh yes, I'm here to pick up Tara for our date, I'm Ron Stoppable'

'Ah, so you're Ron. Please come on in and have a seat, Tara will be just a moment'

'Thank you, Mrs. King'

Placing himself in an armchair, Ron surveyed the living room. It was rather big and nicely furnished. The fireplace was decorated with pictures of Tara and the rest of her family, and a rather large grandfather clock sat in the corner.

'So how do you know Tara then?' Mrs. King asked placing herself opposite Ron

'Well, I know her from school but didn't really get to know her until I joined the cheer squad'

'Yes she told me and her father about how you saved everyone from a mutant or something?'

'Oh Gill. Yea it seemed he had some vendetta against me but I didn't do much. I just got lucky and managed to tie him up'

'Now now, don't be so modest. Tara told us that you were extremely brave and managed to outwit him'

'No big, I mean it wasn't that difficult' A slight blush had begun to creep onto Ron's face by now. Mrs. King was about to speak about something but stopped when she saw Tara come into the room.

'Hi Ron. You all ready?' she asked

'Hey Tara. Yep the Ron-man is ready and waiting' he replied flashing his goofy smile

Mrs. King stood up and shooed the kids out the door.

'Now remember Ron, I want her back by 11'

'No problem Mrs. K'

'Bye mom'

'Bye honey'

Mrs. King shut the door leaving Ron and Tara walking to his car. When they were both in Tara asked Ron what the plan was for tonight.

'Well I thought that we could start with dinner and then go dancing. And maybe have a stroll through the park if there's time?'

'Ooh that sounds nice' Tara said smiling at her escort for the night.

'Well Houston we have lift off' Ron replied as he slipped into gear and drove off into the night.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Strolling through the park, Ron and Tara were enjoying themselves being in each others company. The date had gone rather well, Ron thought. Dinner had been nice and casual and not overdone. Dancing had gone well until Ron tried break dancing and ended up hurting his back. Tara had a good laugh when that happened but was all too willing to massage his back to make it better despite blushing when Ron moaned in comfort.

Leading Tara round the lake, Ron settled on a nice spot near the lake and had them both sit leaning on a tree behind them. The area was wide-opened overlooking the lake, which had the stars reflecting in the water. Staring up, Tara found it really romantic by being all alone with Ron and having the stars shining so brightly.

Tara turned round to see Ron gazing at her with his chocolaty brown eyes. He looked so cute in the moonlight with his deep eyes and goofy smile.

'Ron, this has date has been wonderful. I hope we will be able to do it again some time'

'Same here. I really like you, Tara'

'I like you too, Ron'

They both began to lean in close. Slowly their faces inched ever closer before their lips met. The kiss was soft but still held an enormous amount of passion within it. Coming up for breath after a minute they just stared into each others eyes.

'Booyah' whispered Ron

'Booyah right back at you' giggled Tara

Slipping his arm around Tara's waist, Tara leant in and rested her head on Ron's shoulder just staring at the beautiful scene before them. Not caring about anything, they both felt content just laying there with each other.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

At Middleton airport, the departures waited for their fight. Hirotaka and Ron were sat at Starbucks waiting for flight, 782, to be called.

'I tried getting hold of you last night, Stoppable-san' Hirotaka inquired 'Where were you?'

'I was out with Tara. We had dinner, went dancing and then strolled through the park near her house'

'Way to go, I thought she had a thing for you'

'What do you mean?'

'Well I thought it was obvious by the way she would stare at you in the corridor and our basketball game was a dead giveaway' Hirotaka smiled

Ron laughed 'Yea I guess it was. I don't think Bonnie liked us dating though'

'Why not?'

'Well what I got out of Tara was that she didn't think I deserved to date her' Ron scowled

'No, that doesn't sound like my Bon-Bon'

'Wait a minute. Your Bon-Bon?' Ron was officially confused now.

Hirotaka smiled 'Yes she is my girlfriend'

'Oh cool. Anyway she has treated me the same ever since junior high'

Tannoy 'Will all those on flight 782 to Japan please go to gate 23 to board'

'Well let's get going, Stoppable-san'

Picking up their bags, the pair headed to the gate and handed their tickets to the stewardess.

'Thank you, please enjoy your flight'

Walking onto the plane, Ron turned to Hirotaka.

'So what is you're school like then?

With a smirk Hirotaka replied 'You'll see'

A/N. And so another chapter bites the dust. What did you all think of the date then?

Next chapter may take a while to be put up as it will take some time to sort out. Next chapter will be the meeting of Ron and Emma, but what is going to happen? Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this and please R+R.


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters

Nothing really matters to me

Pulling out his headphones, Ron took a glance round the cabin. It had been 4 hours since take-off and he was bored to death. Having gone through his few magazines and most of his music, he tried finding something to do. That's when he noticed something weird.

Hirotaka.

He was sitting there with his legs crossed, hands resting on his knees and with his eyes closed. The only movement coming from the slow, deep breaths he was taking.

'_What the hell is he up to?' _Ron thought.

"Hiro-dude?" he asked, taping gently on his shoulder.

Slowly Hirotaka's eyes began to open, his breathing returned to normal and his legs and arms stretched outwards.

"What's up, Stoppable-san?"

"Dude, what were you just doing?"

"Ah, you mean meditation?" Seeing the confused expression on Ron's face he continued "It is a technique that the mind to enter a state where it dissolves and is free of all thoughts or invokes the guidance of a higher power"

"Dude, that sounds freaky"

"Want to give it a try, Stoppable-san?"

"Um…o-okay"

"Right then, first of all you need to cross your legs and rest your hands on your knees"

After watching Ron arrange himself, Hirotaka continued with his instruction.

"Now close your eyes. Take some deep breaths. Concentrate on nothing but your breathing and allow your mind to wander"

After a few minutes, Ron felt something happen. In his mind he was traveling across the sea in mid-air. Soon he found himself traveling over a small mountain range before coming to a small clearing filled with old Japanese-style buildings

'_This is the same as my dream' _but just as he thought that he found himself inside one of the buildings with a old man who also appeared to be meditating.

"Greetings Stoppable-san. I see that Hirotaka has already started your training"

"Training? What are you on about?

The old man simply chuckled at this.

"You will find out shortly enough, Stoppable-san but now it is time for you to awaken"

And with the click of two fingers he was gone and Ron found himself waking back up in his airline seat.

'Ding. Would all passengers please fasten their seatbelts as we are about to make our descent into Tokyo. Thank you for flying with us'

Ron turned to Hirotaka, "Dude, how long have I been out?"

"Oh about 3 or 4 hours"

"What!" Ron exclaimed "But it only felt like 5-10 minutes"

Hirotaka laughed "Yes but time passes much quicker in your mind. Anyway strap in were landing"

They both watched as the plane hit the tarmac as was then slowly guided to the gate. Eventually the seatbelt sign went off and everybody started standing up.

"Come" Hirotaka said "Lets get going to the school"

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

It had taken about an hour but they had managed to collect their bags and get through both security and customs. Now here they were in the international departure lounge and Ron had no idea why they were just waiting there.

"Hiro-dude, what are we waiting for?" he asked

"Our guide" glancing around Hirotaka's eyes suddenly lit up "Ah there she is, follow me Stoppable-san"

Picking up their bags, Hirotaka led Ron to a corner where a girl was waiting. She was a very beautiful Asian girl with dark hair, brown eyes and she was wearing a very form fitting school girl uniform.

"Greetings Stoppable-san. I am Yori and will be your guide at Yamanouchi" Yori greeted while bowing

"Hello" Ron replied also bowing

"Welcome back Hirotaka, I trust you had a good trip?"

"I did thank you. I shall meet you up at the school shortly as I have something to do in town. See you both later" Hirotaka bowed and then left.

"Bye" Ron and Yori replied

"So how are we getting to Yamanouchi? A cab?" Ron asked

"You and your American style jokes" Yori giggled "It shall be your honour to walk of course"

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Halfway up Mt Yamanouchi a puffing Ron collapses on the ground.

"Aw man. How much further is this place?" Ron whined

"Not much further Stoppable-san. Just up this path" Yori answered

Dragging himself to his feet, Ron carried on up the path until he reached the end. The sight he saw was amazing. Across a small rope bridge was the Yamanouchi School. It must have been built years ago as it was traditional Japanese style buildings. It had many building around the perimeter and a large courtyard in the middle along with what appeared to be a shrine.

"Whoa"

"Stoppable-san"

Ron turned to see Yori waiting at the foot of the bridge.

"Let me introduce you to some of my friends and then I will take you to meet Sensei"

"Ok"

After crossing the bridge, Yori led Ron across the courtyard while pointing out some people and stopping to say hello to others. Eventually they came up behind to a blond haired girl who was standing in a corner.

"Emma I would like you to meet Ron Stoppable" Yori said tapping on the girls shoulder

Ron saw the girl visibly stiffened at hearing this.

_Emma's mind 'Ron Stoppable? No it can't be!'_

After a moment Emma turned round and looked into his eyes.

"R...Ron Stoppable of Middleton?" She asked

"Yes that's me" Ron paused "Hang on you seem familiar"

"That's because my name is Emma Stoppable"

Ron's face suddenly turned from curiosity to shock.

"I…I'm your sister" she said with tears forming in her eyes

"But I...I...I thought you were dead" Ron replied trying to fight back a tear

With those words Emma darted towards Ron enveloping him in a hug releasing her tears to which Ron replied with tears of his own

A/N I apologize for the delay in this but I have had tons of coursework and extra shifts at work. This chapter has been split into 2 parts as the second half is giving me some problems to write. I hope you all enjoy and would like to thank those who read/reviewed/enjoyed the last chapter.

P.S on another note there will be a 'guess the song' competition. The first correct answer gets a cameo appearance in a forthcoming chapter. So guess the song that the lyrics at the start of the chapter have come from. Good Luck.


	8. chapter 7 part 2

After a few minutes, a small crowd had gathered around Ron and Emma's emotional display. Looks of confusion were etched onto everyone's face, all wondering what was going on until Yori spoke up first.

"Emma, what is going on?" she asked.

Turning round, Emma wiped away a tear and began to answer, until another voice spoke up.

"It is simple Yori. Emma is reuniting herself with her brother"

Everyone looked up to see the same old oriental man with white hair that Ron saw when he meditated. He had a very calm demeanour and seemed to contain great wisdom.

"So Stoppable-san at last we meet. I am sensei and wish to welcome you to Yamanouchi." Sensei said with a polite bow.

"Thank you Sensei" Ron replied also bowing "But may I ask what this school is and what is happening?"

Sensei smiled "Of course Stoppable-san, please follow me. Emma can join us as this also involves you?"

"Of course Sensei" Emma replied

With that Sensei began the walk to his private quarters with both Ron and Emma in pursuit.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Meanwhile, in a hidden cave on Mt Yamanouchi, a dark figure sat meditating surrounded by his minions. This figure was none other than Lord Monte Fisk also known as Monkeyfist. For some reason he had a strange obsession with monkeys, so much that he even had his hands and feet biologically altered to that of a monkey. His minions were his loyal monkey ninjas, trained in the art of ninjitsu, who were powerful fighters when in combat. In his meditation, Monkeyfist was kneeled in front of a cloaked figure, whose face was unidentifiable.

"The pretender has arrived, Master. It shall not be long before the Lotus Blade is ours"

"Good, my apprentice" the cloaked figure responded "Soon our plan will be put into action and we shall rule the world. How are things on your end?"

"Troubled. We have no idea where the Lotus Blade is kept and my minions have been unable to get within the well guarded main buildings" Monkeyfist said with a large scowl.

"Patience, my friend. It won't be long before you have the information you require. And then you can begin your strike. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"Okay Stoppable-san, let me start from the beginning"

Ron, Emma were sat in front of Sensei in his quarters. Sensei sat in a lotus position with a long box in front of him.

"Many years ago, the warrior Toshimiro, created this school. He carved many of the buildings using this" Sensei paused, opening the box. Inside was a long samurai sword with a complex engravement on the handle.

"I understand that you have acquired Mystical Monkey Powers on your travels. Well Toshimiro was the original discoverer of this power. On his travels he came across the 4 idols and also found the sword. He discovered that those with MMP were able to use the sword's amazing power. He also developed the skills his MMP gave him and taught them to his students. He prophesised that one day, the chosen one, his descendant would wield the Lotus Blade to fight a great evil"

"But what does this have to do with me and Emma" Ron asked.

"You see the prophecy was misread by someone and that person believed that Emma was the chosen one. Acting on this information he attempted to, shall we say, remove her from the equation"

Looking up, Sensei found Ron's face had contorted in anger while Emma's had changed in great surprise.

"I had found out about this plot and sent my best student to protect Emma. There was no drunk driver; someone rammed the car into that river on purpose. My student was able to rescue Emma from the car, but your grand-parents died before he could get to them"

Sensei once again paused to let the information sink in.

"Since then we discovered that the prophecy actually referred to you, Stoppable-san, and we decided to keep you under watch just in case something happened to you. We hid Emma at Yamanouchi unless somebody tried to kill her once again. And then a few months ago we found you and Monkeyfist had been hit with MMP. We knew it was imperative to get you here quickly before someone tried to get you. Your MMP is worthless without the training to use it and had you been caught, you would have surely perished"

"So I'm supposed to be some great warrior or something?" Ron asked

"Not yet, but you will become one soon with our help. Now Emma, please escort Stoppable-san to his room. Today you can do as you please and tomorrow we shall start your training"

"Thank you Sensei" The pair said bowing

Returning the bow, Sensei turned round and began his meditation.

'_Tomorrow will be a big day. I sense a great evil about to be unleashed. I can only hope Stoppable-san will be up to the challenge"_

A/N And here is the 2nd part of the chapter. Again I apologise for the delay in putting this up but I have had exams the last 2 weeks. They are finished now so hopefully it wont take so long to write the next chapter. With regards to the 'Guess the Song' competition it was 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen. If those with correct answers would like to PM me their characters names I would be grateful. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We finally get the explanation to the situation and also a slight glimpse of the future. Please R&R and thanks to all those who read and/or reviewed the last chapter.


End file.
